1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy, particularly to one having a roller with a proper viscosity so as to roll slowly down on a slope or even a vertical wall surface, without running very fast or falling off.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toys are indispensable for children, such as toy automobiles, dolls, building blocks, jigsaw puzzles, etc. for entertainment, education, etc, too many to enumerate. Those having wheels or rollers are mostly welcomed by them, and can be ridden on if large enough, and some can be controlled remotely. A simple toy vehicle is played on the ground or on a table, and some sophisticated ones run on a track by means of motors or springs, Generally speaking, movable toy vehicles are most favored by children,
Some toy vehicles are motivated by power, running on a flat or sloped road, and those running without power may be placed on a slow slope or a flat surface, limited in a proper place for playing. 